


Take A Chill Pill

by brfbgs



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Collegestuck, Drugs, M/M, davesol - Freeform, i guess, oh boy, poorly written davesol at that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 00:52:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brfbgs/pseuds/brfbgs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Let's go to a party he said. It'll be fun he said."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take A Chill Pill

“Let’s go to a party, he said. It’ll be fun, he said.” The tall mustard-blood troll muttered to himself, and irritated tone evident in his voice as he leaned against the wall, staring at the ceiling. The wall vibrated slightly, music blaring throughout the house. It was a typical college party, drunk people everywhere, deafening music at all times, woohoo ‘swag’ smoke weed everyday haha, all that bullshit. Sollux bit his lip seeing, seeing sparks for a moment, before he sighed and made himself calm down.  
He glanced around, looking for a door, Dave would just have to go home alone, this shit wasn't worth it and right on fucking time, Strider stops him from absconding right the fuck outta there, Sollux glared, attempting to continue walking; although he knew better.

  
“Where the fuck do you think you’re going?” Dave asked, raising an eyebrow and blocking his path, receiving a chuckle from Sollux.  
“Home, asshole.” He responded, glaring slightly, before trying to move around the shorter male. He shook his head in disapproval, before grabbing his shirt and dragging him in the direction of the nearest stairs.

“Nah, not yet you aren’t.”

Sollux sighed, rolling his eyes in annoyance, as they moved up the stairs. Dave then pushed him onto the wall, lowering his shades slightly.  
“You just need to chill out a little.” He insinuated, before planting a brief kiss onto his lips, and lingering for a moment. Sollux raised an eyebrow, still slipping an arm around Dave’s waist pulling him closer, watching him as he pulled two pink pills out of his pocket.

“What the fuck is _that_?”

“It's called a chill pill,” Dave grinned mischievously, sticking his tongue out before wiggling it suggestively, getting Sollux to mimic him reluctantly. He placed one on each of their tongues, pressing their lips together again, after a few moments Sollux pulled back cringing slightly. Dave chuckled, expecting that kind of response.

  
“Whatever the fuck that was, it tastes like shit, what’s it even supposed to do?” He asked, recovering from the bitter taste in his mouth, blinking a few times.

  
“You’ll see.” He assured him, as the song in the background changed once again, a few people lingering in the hallway scurried back down the stairs, seemingly excited. Dave laughed again, seeing Sollux glance at them confused.

  
“You’re really new at this aren't you?” He asked rhetorically, before turning around and planting Sollux's bony hands on his hips. He glanced back for a moment, smirking slightly. Dave had practiced in the bathroom mirror enough times to be confident in his dancing skills.

“Dude, it’s just dancing, lemme show you.” He trailed off, rolling his hips lightly a few times, before drowning himself in the music, grinding Sollux on beat. He burrowed his eyebrows, letting him do whatever, as his head suddenly felt lighter and the music got louder, clearer. His vision went a bit hazy, as lazy sparks went off around him. His body vibrated dimly, making everything around him feel amazing. Specifically Dave grinding against him like that, as though nothing was important except for that feeling spreading from his crotch to his everywhere. He groaned, trying to pulling him closer, failing, then settling for slipping his hands into the blonde’s pants, and mirroring Dave’s movements.

  
“Feelin’ any better?” The freckled male purred, feeling his mate’s hard-on greet him with every sway of his hips. He’d been breathing a bit audibly for a while now, tuning everything except Sollux out, and just letting his plan fold out. His elaborate, possibly unnecessary plan to get fuckloads of attention. He heard him mutter something that made no sense, and grinned, taking his skeletal hands out of his jeans and led him back down the stairs and out of the loud house, focused on getting back to their apartment. Sollux, however, just wanted to touch Dave, because god damn he felt nice. Trying to satisfy his need, Dave slung his arm over his shoulder, glancing up at him only to find he had been staring at him, a small grin plastered on his face, as he blinked lazily.

  
“I wanna fuck you, Dave.” He breathed, shutting his eyes as he continued staggering alongside him, “I wanna fuck you really bad.”  
Dave felt himself walk a bit faster, but not enough for Sollux to somehow be smug about it, because even though he was in a stupor, he was still a giant asshole. He was almost amazed that it did this much to him, seeing as Dave only had a minimal buzz and he was a troll, but he wasn’t gonna complain about it working better than he expected. Reaching the apartment, he tried his best to get Sollux inside, and lock the door without attacking him, but as soon as he turned around to lead him to the couch. He had Captor tongue down his throat, and was lifted onto the wall. He kind of froze for a moment, before wrapping his legs around his waist and putting his hands on his shoulders. Sollux bit his lip, tugging on it for a second before kissing his neck hungrily, and letting his hips buck as they pleased. The blonde shivered, pulling the troll closer as he purred into his neck, and bit him again earning a sudden yelp. Sollux stopped momentarily, blinded by the sudden electrical storm in his eyes.

  
Using this to his advantage, Dave, slid down the wall, pulling the gray-skinned male towards the couch, before tossing him onto it. Straddling him, he began unbuttoning his pants while he was still distracted, lifting himself up slightly, he pulled them down and off. Tossing them aside, before pulling down his boxers.

  
“Ah, fuck, Dave,”

  
“Calm your shit, I ain’t even touched you yet.” He smirked, placing his index finger onto his tip, and the rest of his digits onto his shaft firmly. After a moment of playing with his head, he moved on stroking him slowly, licking the base lightly, eyes lingering upward watching him squirm, and savoring the noises erupting from Sollux. Seeing his head shoot up, he stopped for a moment.

  
“What are you doing, keep going,” He panted, propping himself up on his elbows, watching Dave take all of his length into his mouth before beginning to bob his head slowly, peering up at Sollux, as he sucked him for a moment before pulling off suddenly. He sat up, observing his handiwork. The troll’s face scrunched in desperation, another sweet noise escaping his lips making him grin.

  
Sollux reached over, pulling off Dave’s shades and putting them on the coffee table next to them. His line of focus moved to Dave’s pants, before he flipped Dave over and began unbuttoning them frantically. The freckled male lifted his legs, helping dispose of them. Leaning back, Dave purred deeply, pulling Sollux in between his now parted legs, getting an eager response from him in return.

  
“What do you wanna do to me?” He asked in a low murmur, licking his matesprit’s neck lightly before nibbling on it. Sollux pulled away suddenly, causing Dave to raise an eyebrow, until his legs were lifted over Sol’s shoulders and his thighs were being thrust into forcefully. His amber red eyes shot up, catching flashes of different colored lights. Reaching downwards, he rubbed himself matching Sollux’s tempo, making eye contact with him once he could tell he was near. A gray hand tugged at his slim-fit t-shirt, threatening to rip it. It was pulled off and tossed wherever, before the same hand slipped around Dave’s cock, stroking him expectantly, watching his face flush as he reached his peak. Sollux followed soon after, a long groan escaping him.  
A small pleased grin danced onto his face before he nuzzled into Dave’s neck. The blonde rubbed his back idly, pulling the blanket on the top of the couch on the two. Feeling Sollux shift slightly, he blinked.

“No. Oh my god, no, get up.”

“But you feel so good,”

“I’m not gonna lay here with your sticky genetic material all over my stomach like some trashy floozy, get the fuck up.”  
Dave heard a weak chuckle and sighed,  
“Love you, Dave.”

“Yeah, I love you too, asshole.”


End file.
